Księżycowy szlak
by Shenira
Summary: Przypadkowe spotkanie przewraca życie Luny do góry nogami. Zostaje zmuszona do porzucenia swoje spokojnego życia i zostaje piratem. U boku swojego nieobliczalnego kapitana przeżyje wiele chwil grozy, jak i radości. To, co uważała za przekleństwo może okazać się czymś zupełnie innym.
1. 1

Luna szła przez las, zastanawiając się w jaki sposób wplątała się w tą sytuację. Jeśli nie upór Lori byliby teraz podróży z powrotem do domu. Wróciła wspomnieniami do ostatnich wydarzeń. Jej statek został zaatakowany przez grupę piratów silniejszych niż się spodziewała zastać na East Blue.

Dotknęła bandaży pokrywających część jej twarzy.

Jeden z napastników był w stanie zadać jej poważną ranę. Miała nadzieję, że oko się zagoi. Rana nie powinna zagoić się bez śladu podobnie, jak pozostałe, ale nie mogła być pewna, że jej oko odzyska sprawność.

Ta głupia rana i jej ignorancja mogły kosztować ich nie tylko statek, ale także ich życia. Podróżowała przez East Blue z swoją przybraną siostrą - Lori. Zazwyczaj była w stanie chronić siebie i ją przed wrogiem, ale nie tym razem. Cała sytuacja mogła się skończyć źle, gdyby nie pomoc.

W tym samym czasie, gdy ona i Lori walczyły z piratami mała łódkę uderzyła w ich statek i ... rozpadła się. Młody chłopak, który płynął w niej wspiął się na ich statek tak, żeby również nie zatonąć z resztą łodzi. Pojawił się na pokładzie, w tym samym czasie, gdy krawędź wrogiego miecza osiągnęła twarz Luny. Lori szybko pojawiła obok niej starając się chronić siostrę. Luna wiedziała dobrze, że ten mały dzieciak był zbyt słaby, by walczyć z dorosłymi mężczyzn.

Luna przeklęła, zła na siebie. Miała zamiar użyć swojej mocy, by unieruchomić wroga, jednak w tym czasie pojawił się nieznany im chłopak. Łatwo wysłał przeciwników za burtę. Luna była zbyt zaskoczona, aby zareagować. Poza tym traciła dużo krwi nie tylko z rany na twarzy, ale także z innych mniejszych ran. Nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy zemdlała. Kiedy się obudziła leżała w swoim pokoju pokryta bandażami. Wyglądała jak mumia.

Przed opuszczeniem kabiny usunęła większość bandaży. Było tak, jak sądziła. Lori przedobrzyła z nimi ponownie.

Znalazła Lori i nieznanego chłopaka w kuchni. Lori śmiała się radośnie, gdy chłopak mówił jej o jakiejś historii. Oboje z nich odwrócili głowę w kierunku Luny, gdy weszła do pomieszczenia.

- Luna-ne! Zdjęłaś bandaże! – Lori wyraźnie była zła.

- Nie potrzebuję takiej ilości. – Odparła, spoglądając na chłopca. Mógł być nie wiele starszy od Lori. Miał długie, czarne włosy i oczy w tym samym kolorze. Luna widziała piegi na twarzy i duży, przyjazny uśmiechem. Coś jej jednak mówiło, że powinna zachować przy nim ostrożność.

Nie była tak ufna, jak Lori więc traktowała go jako ewentualnego niebezpieczeństwo. Ace widział jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Jednak wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił. Teraz, spoglądali na siebie jak dwa drapieżniki, które przypadkowo pojawiły się w tym samym obszarze.

Napięcie rosło coraz bardziej, kiedy Lori umieściła z głośnym hukiem dwa talerze na stole. Zarówno Luna i chłopak odwrócili głowy w jej stronę.

- Kolacja gotowa. - Poinformowała Lori z uśmiechem. - Luna-ne poznaj Ace'a. Ponieważ jego łódka uległa uszkodzeniu będzie podróżował z nami aż dotrzemy do wyspy. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to tobie przeszkadzało.

Luna spojrzała na Ace. Miała wiele przeciwko jego pobytowi, ale nie mogła go wykopać ze statku. Mimo wszystko była mu wdzięczna za pomoc.

- Nie bedzie. - Odparła ze zwykłym, chłodnym tonem. Usiadła i zaczęła jeść. Musiała odzyskać siłę by móc się bronić w przypadku, gdyby zaatakowano ich ponownie.

Byli w połowie posiłku, gdy głowa Ace nagle wylądowała na talerzu z jedzeniem. Luna otworzyła szeroko oczy.

"Czyżby właśnie umarł?" - Luna była zbyt zaskoczona by mówić głośno.

Lori wstała i przyniosła ręcznik. Położyła go w pobliżu Ace'a i wróciła na swoje miejsce, kontynuując posiłek, jakby nic się nie stało.

- Lori? - Luna spojrzała teraz na nią.

- Och, wszystko jest w porządku. Widzisz to po raz pierwszy, prawda?. Nie martw się. On już tak ma - Odparła z uśmiechem. Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Lori, Ace usiadł prosto.

- Tam jest ręcznik. Wytrzyj twarz. – Lori spoglądała przez chwilę na Ace'a nim odwróciła swój wzrok na Luna. – Przyzwyczaisz się. Również byłam w szoku, kiedy zobaczyłam to po raz pierwszy. Jest to jednak normalne dla niego.

"Jak dla mnie jest to zbyt dziwne, aby się przyzwyczaić." - Luna, skończyła posiłek.

Potem wstała i wyszła z kuchni. Musiała sprawdzić kurs. Jeśli pogoda się nie zmieni powinni dotrzeć na miejsce przed wieczorem. Miała nadzieję, że stanie się to jednak wcześniej. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż ten dzieciak opuści statek. Było w nim coś denerwującego. Miał w sobie coś z bestii. Nie, było jeszcze gorzej. Był kimś, kto mógłby zmusić ją do posłuchu. Jej wolność była czymś z czego nie zamierzała rezygnować.

Nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Nie chciała być blisko tego irytującego dzieciaka, ale nie chciała też zostawiać Lori z nim sama na sam.

"Co kłopotliwa sytuacja." - Pomyślała.


	2. 2

Ace patrzył na uśmiechniętą twarz Lori. Była naiwną, ale także miłą osobą. Nie miał żadnych problemów, by się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. W pewnym sensie przypominała mu jego młodszego brata.

Byli w trakcie rozmowy, gdy do kuchni weszła jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Lori spojrzał na nią i nagle rozgniewała się.

- Luna-ne! Zdjęłaś bandaże!

- Nie potrzebuję takiej ilości. – usłyszeli w odpowiedzi.

Ace zauważył, że dziewczyna patrzyła na niego w sposób nieprzyjazny, a nawet agresywny. Czuł, że nie lubiła go. Przypomniało mu to dzieciństwo. Był niemile widziany tutaj. Postanowił się jednak nie poddawać. To nie jest sposób, w jaki powinna traktować innych. Zwłaszcza kogoś, kto im pomógł.

Lori musiała wyczuć napięcie w pokoju, ponieważ postawiła talerze na stole z głośnym uderzenim. To był cud, że nie pękły. Ace i Luna spojrzeli na nią bez słowa.

- Kolacja gotowa. - Poinformowała Lori z uśmiechem. - Luna-ne poznaj Ace'a. Ponieważ jego łódka uległa uszkodzeniu będzie podróżował z nami aż dotrzemy do wyspy. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to tobie przeszkadzało.

Ace zaczął jeść swój posiłek. Nie wiedział, co zrobił, by zasłużyć na takie traktowanie. Nie zamierzał jednak o to zapytać. To był jej problem, nie jego.

- Nie będzie. – Powiedziała spokojnie, chociaż Ace mógł usłyszeć niezadowolenie w jej głosie.

"Co kłopotliwa osoba." - Pomyślał i ... zasnął.

Obudził się kilka minut później.

"Szlag". - Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się.

- Tam jest ręcznik. Wytrzyj twarz. - Lori wskazał przedmiot, który leżał obok niego. Potem odwróciła twarz ku Lunie. - Przyzwyczaisz się. Również byłam w szoku, kiedy zobaczyłam to po raz pierwszy. Jest to jednak normalne dla niego.

Ace zrobił to samo, co Lori i prawie zaczął się śmiać. Nawet ten „blok lodu" mógł być w szoku. Jej twarz wygląda bardzo zabawne, ale Ace zachował swoje myśli dla siebie.

Luna szybko zjadła swój posiłek i wyszła z kuchni. Po tym atmosfera ma zrobiła się dużo lżejsze. Ace spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi. Myślał o zrekrutowaniu Lori do swojej załogi. Potrafiła nie tylko gotować, ale była także lekarzem. Jednakże był pewien, że nie zostawiłaby tej jasnowłosej i upartej dziewczyny. Ace słyszał, że Luna była nawigatorem oraz właścicielem tego statku. Nie był jednak pewien, czy chciałby przeżywać swoją przygodę razem z tą osobą zimną i mało zabawną osobą. Jej postawa mogłaby zrujnować całą zabawę.

- Przepraszam za nią. - Usłyszał cichy głos Lori. - Ona nie jest złą osoba. Ma tylko problem z zaufaniem innym.

- To naprawdę żaden problem. - Pół skłamał Ace.

- Nie znam szczegółów, ale ktoś komu kiedyś ufała zdradził ją. To dlatego, teraz jest taka.

Ace uniósł brew.

- Więc jak to możliwe, że tak dobrze się z nią dogadujesz?

- To dlatego, że okazuję jej wiele miłości. - Uśmiechnęła się, - Miłość może stworzyć cuda. Jeśli ludzie okazywali innym miłość ten świat byłby dużo lepszy i ... - Lori zaczęła toczyć monolog z coraz większym entuzjazmem. Ace mógłby przysiąc, że widział blaski wokół niej. Na jego czole pojawiła się kropla potu. Naprawdę przypominała mu Luffy'ego.

- Muszę posprzątać po kolacji teraz. Możesz przejść się po statku. - Lori skończyła swój wywód.

Ace zrobił to, co powiedziała i wyszła z kuchni. Postanowił przejść się po pokładzie. Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz dostrzegł stojącą tyłem Lunę. Patrzyła na flagę z wyraźnym zmartwieniem.

- Jakiś problem? - Zapytał Ace. Postanowił dać jej trochę czasu nim zdecyduje, czy chciał ją mieć w swojej załogi.

- Wiatr jest coraz słabszy. Nie dotrzemy do wyspy dzisiaj. Port jest zamknięty nocą na tej wyspie. Musimy znaleźć miejsce do dokowania na dzisiaj. - Odparła. Ace nie spodziewałem się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Może i ona postanowiła dać mu szansę?

- Czy to źle?

Spojrzenie, które mu posłała wystarczyło za odpowiedź. Wciąż chciała pozbyć się go tak szybko, jak to byłoby możliwe. Jej postawa nie zmieniła się w ogóle.

- Ponieważ jesteś tu można zrobić trochę pracy, jak również. - Powiedziała Luna. Przecież to ona była kapitanem tego statku, a on był tylko niechcianym gościem. Zastanawiała się, jak praca byłaby dla niego najlepsza.

- Ty ... - zaczęła, ale przerwała widząc, że Ace zasnął na stojąco.

Luna zaczynała odczuwać irytację. Ten facet był niemożliwy. Podeszła do steru i obróciła go gwałtownie. Statek odwrócił się przechylając się lekko na bok. Usłyszała hałas za sobą i uśmiechnęła się w duchu a z satysfakcją. Może to go nauczy, by nie zasypiał w trakcie rozmowy.

- Ace - kun! - Usłyszała panikę w głosie Lori. Luna odwróciła się i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła.

Chociaż Ace miał guz na głowie od uderzenia o pokład, nadal spał spokojnie.

Z jakiegoś powodu Luna poczuła się pokonana.

Ace otworzył oczy.

- Hmm ...? - Nie wiedział jak znalazł się w pozycji leżącej, gdy jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się w pozycji stojącej.

- Lori zabierz go ze sobą i daj mu coś do pracy. – w głosie Luny słychać było rezygnację. Lori również spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Przemilczała to jednak i zabrała Ace'a z powrotem pod pokład..

Wieczorem Lori zabrał go do jego kabiny.

- Tu będziesz spał. - Otworzyła drzwi. - Przykro mi, że nie mamy nic lepszego, ale zwykle podróżujemy same.

- To więcej niż mógłbym chcieć. - Odpowiedział Ace.

- W takim razie życzę dobrej nocy. - Lori opuściła kabinę. Ace wylądował na łóżku i natychmiast zasnął.

Nie wiedział ile czasu spał, ale kiedy się obudził na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Czuł się wypoczęty, więc postanowił się przejść po pokładzie.

Nocna bryza była przyjemnie chłodna. Ace podniósł głowę i zobaczył coś jasnego znajdującego się w bocianim gnieździe. W świetle księżyca włosy Luna wydawały się być srebrnej barwy. Ace nie był do końca pewien, ale wyglądała tak, jakby coś trzymała.

Książkę?

Wspiął się na górę. Wtedy zauważył, że naprawdę była zajęta czytaniem czegoś.

Nie, raczej pisała coś, kreśląc jakieś linie i kropki co chwilę. Od czasu do czasu spoglądała na nocne niebo, a następnie na notes, który trzymała. Obok siebie miała rozłożono dziwnie wyglądające sprzęty, o których nie miał pojęciach do czego mogły służyć.

Podszedł bliżej.

- Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny z ciekawością. - Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Wtedy Ace zauważył, że jej oko wyglądało inaczej niż w ciągu dnia. Teraz było srebrne z pionową źrenicą. Wcześniej zaś było okrągłe i jasno niebieskie. Czyżby zmieniło swój kształt?

- Jakiś problem?

- Twoje oko...

- W ten sposób mogę widzieć w nocy. - Odpowiedziała, wracając do swojej pracy.

- Rozumiem. A tak w ogóle to, co ty robisz?

- Rysuję mapę nieba, nie widać?

- Tylko po co? - Ace nie rozumiał, z jakiego powodu miałaby to robić.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Mapa nocnego nieba może być również przydatna w czasie nawigacji. Jeżeli masz odpowiednią wiedzę możesz określić swoją pozycję w oparciu o gwiazdy. Jest to przydatne, zwłaszcza, gdy podróżujesz po Grand Line. Poza tym to moje hobby.

- Byłaś na Grand Line? - Ace zaczął czuć podekscytowanie. Teraz znalazł dobry powód, dla którego mogłaby dołączyć do jego załogi,

- Byłam. I co z tego?

- Zostań moim towarzyszem. – Ace uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Towarzyszem? - Jakoś nie podobał się jej entuzjazm w jego głosie.

- Tak. Jestem piratem i ...

Luna nie czekała, aż Ace skończy mówić. Chwyciła rękojeść miecza i skierował ostrze w kierunku Ace'a. Dopiero teraz Ace uświadomił sobie, że zrobił błąd. Z jej głupim uporem nawet go nie wysłucha.

- Piraci oznaczają problemy, a ja nienawidzę problemów. - Powiedziała chłodno. - Zabieraj swoje rzeczy i wynoś się ze statku. – W momencie, gdy skończyła mówić, pomiędzy statkiem, a brzegiem pojawił się lodowy most. - Teraz.


End file.
